


Fight or Fuck

by gayquidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Drarry, Drarry One Shot, Fight Sex, I don't know what else to tag, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, drarry smut, fight, just read it haha, one shot smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayquidditch/pseuds/gayquidditch
Summary: Harry Potter is itching for a fight. Draco Malfoy happened to be there.It's not their fault they find each other so bloody hot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 322





	Fight or Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebutter_art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluebutter_art).



> This one-shot is inspired by fanart by @/bluebutter_art on Instagram. the link isn't working (I have no idea how to use html) but it was posted on November 1, 2020!

It started after the war. Harry was so used to tensions running high that it seemed so odd without them. Even Auror training wasn’t enough to satiate his restlessness. One night without a good sleep was all it took for him to cross the line.

\--

Draco was simply  _ there _ . Convenient, right, although what happened next was not all that great for the “rebuilding my image” shit that he couldn’t stop jabbering about to Pansy Parkinson. Honestly, though, he didn’t mind a little tussle with Potter, because maybe that could help him suppress the urge to  _ fuck _ Potter.

\--

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy in his wing of the Ministry, to say the least. His mind immediately went back to 6th year immaturity and figured Malfoy was up to something, despite his confident walk towards Head Auror Robards’ office. Something about how Harry thought it would feel like to wipe that smug look off of Malfoy’s face pushed him over the edge - maybe then that face would stop appearing in his dreams.

\--

As usual, Draco tried to ignore Potter’s unfortunately hot face and toned, sexy Auror-in-training body when he took a different route to Robards’ office. It was very difficult on that particular morning when those soft-looking lips were shouting at him (for no conceivable reason). And his old school days caught back up to him and he shot back at Potter, because he wasn’t about to be humiliated at the hands of “the Savior.”

\--

And Harry wasn’t  _ really _ thinking when he reacted to Malfoy’s jibe by pushing him. The entire room seemed to hold its breath as Malfoy forze, then pushed back, and soon enough Malfoy was down on the ground and trying to hold up to Harry’s (half-hearted) jabs. And suddenly, Harry simultaneously noticed that a) Malfoy’s knee was between his legs and b) he was undoubtedly (and, Harry tried to tell himself, confusedly) getting a hard-on.

\--

Draco cursed Potter for the arousal Potter was making him feel, because they were fucking  _ fighting _ , not fucking  _ fucking _ , and Potter obviously hated him. But just as Draco noticed that Potter noticed the ever-growing bulge in Draco’s trousers, his knee brushed against something suspiciously hard between Potter’s legs. And they both froze, but it was timed so that that was the exact moment Robards himself shouted for them to break it off.

\--

So when Harry stood up and his robes hid his situation, he was for some reason inclined to inform Robards that it was not Malfoy’s fault and that he started it. Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, but quickly hid it and attempted to compose himself, stalking away, stiff as Harry’s eyes burned holes in the back of his head.

\--

For the rest of the day, Draco thought of nothing but the fact that Harry fucking Potter was hard for  _ him _ . While they were  _ fighting _ . It didn’t take much to convince himself to find Potter, and after a bit of manipulation that was made more difficult by the fact that they had had a  _ fight _ that morning, he found that Potter was at his house. (Draco told Granger that he was going to apologize, like that would happen, but he had a feeling she knew something was up by the glint in her eyes). Draco Apparated to an inconspicuous Muggle street alley, found Potter’s house, and knocked.

\--

Harry was just in his casual T-shirt and skinny jeans when he answered the door, not at all prepared for who was there. His mouth went try, because there was Draco fucking Malfoy, with that stupid  _ smirk _ as Harry asked him what he was doing here, that quirk of an eyebrow and that  _ walk _ , that  _ sashay _ as Malfoy pushed past him uninvited into his flat and that  _ arse _ , teasingly round globes that seemed to  _ grin _ at him as Malfoy judgingly surveyed Harry’s front hall.

\--

And Draco’s heart was beating loudly, because since the door opened Potter’s piercingly green eyes were on him, unblinkingly, even as he tried to ignore him, but it got harder as Potter asked him why he was here, again, and Draco turned after taking a deep breath.

\--

Harry couldn’t blame himself for his actions when Malfoy very openly looked him up and down as if judging a dessert, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow in a way that made his skin heat. Malfoy stepped closer, so close that Harry could faintly detect his body heat, and Malfoy said, “I don’t know, Potter, why am I here?” in that voice like melted chocolate.

\--

So when Potter, in that husky, low,  _ sexy _ voice of his muttered, “Fucking  _ tease _ , Malfoy, bloody hell,” and shoved him against the wall, kissing him so fiercely it resembled their fight earlier, Draco shouldn’t have been surprised. But he still was, because even as Potter’s tongue was down his throat and he was able to run his fingers over Potter’s Auror abs, he  _ was _ surprised, because really, who in their right mind would want  _ him _ ?

\--

But Harry wanted him, so badly that the next moment he twisted and with a crack he was pushing Malfoy onto his bed, groping the tenting of Malfoy’s trousers, and in response Malfoy was moaning into his mouth. Harry really fucking hoped Malfoy wanted him as much as Harry wanted Malfoy, because the next moment Harry muttered, “Tell me to stop.”

\--

Potter needn’t have worried because Draco was inclined to say, “Do whatever you want to me, Potter,: then realized he had said that out loud because Potter paused, then the next moment flipped Draco over. And soon he was a writhing, moaning mess as Potter did unspeakable things with his fingers and, oh  _ Merlin _ , his  _ tongue _ , and Draco felt as if he was about to come already when Potter stopped.

\--

Harry pressed Draco onto the headboard and whispered into his ear, “Say my name, Draco. Say my name,” and Draco started to say Potter but Harry said, “No, Draco,  _ my _ name. Shout my name as you come,” and then Harry pushed into Draco and Draco  _ moaned _ . Harry started moving and suddenly Draco was moaning, “Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry” and Harry pumped faster and Draco shouted as he came, Harry’s name on his lips. A few seconds later, Harry, also, dissolved into bliss. He slipped out and sunk down, turning a limp, panting Draco towards him and staring into Draco’s silvery eyes.

\--

When they kissed again, Draco couldn’t believe his luck. There was a sudden tenderness between them, and Harry was kissing him softly and holding him like he never wanted to let go, and Draco had to say that fights were underrated if there was even a chance they’d lead to  _ this _ . And Harry had to say he agreed.


End file.
